


Gift Wrap

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [8]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Gift Wrap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flyby Stardancer (FlybyStardancer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bluestreak, Mirage  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

"So, I thought Optimus would really like this, and I know he likes red. It took some looking, but I found this paper, and I really like it, and I think he'll like it too," Bluestreak rambled, nimble fingers creasing the wrapping paper just so before taping it.

Mirage reclined on the sofa within conversation range and listened to the unending flow of words as he relaxed and enjoyed an evening back in their home instead of the tree.

"I'll probably use the same paper to wrap Sides' gift too, but I don't think he'll mind. Now, Sunstreaker, I can't use the same yellow as I will for Bee, Sunny wouldn't like that." Bluestreak paused and cast a smile over to Mirage. "You know how Sunstreaker can be."

"Yes," Mirage answered in the space allotted him.

"I found a really cool gift for Megatron- well, ok. Maybe it's not _cool_ , but I like it, and ya know the best gifts are stuff you like and wouldn't mind keeping, and I wouldn't mind keeping this, but really, I think it's perfect for Megatron. And Bob! Of course I haven't forgotten Bob's- Oh no!"

That was sharp enough to startle Mirage a bit. "Oh no?"

"Devcon!" Bluestreak gasped, one hand coming up toward his mouth. "I forgot all about Devcon. What am I going to do? I can't leave him out, and I didn't really forget he _exists_ , but I was going by last year's count, and I haven't gotten him a gift yet, and there's only five more nights 'til Yule!"

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," Mirage soothed, though he certainly meant it as well. "Why don't we think on it while you finish wrapping those gifts?"

Bluestreak gnawed his lip for a moment then turned back to his wrapping. "I don't know anything about him. I mean, I've said hi, of course, but I haven't gotten to really _know_ him yet. I have no idea what he'd want!"

"Well. He's new, so he doesn't have many belongings of his own yet. Perhaps a blanket that would be solely his. Or a piece of art to decorate his berthroom?" Mirage suggested.

"But what if he doesn't like it?"

Mirage shrugged. "Then he can appreciate the sentiment and the fact that you thought of him despite the short amount of time you've had to prepare." It seemed sensible to him, but Bluestreak was ever aware of hurting feelings, however accidentally and unintended. Mirage adored that in him.

Optimus' gift was finished and set aside. "Do you think he'd like a little painting? I mean, it's too late to ask Sunstreaker to do anything, but I have those watercolors, and I could make him something. It'd be personal, right? That'd be nice, you think?"

"I think you taking the time to paint him something yourself would be lovely, Blue," Mirage said with a smile. "Truly. I know I would adore it, and no matter what you do, I'm sure it will help him feel welcome here."

Bluestreak beamed happily and hurriedly pushed himself back from the table. "Then I better get on it. It can dry while I wrap the other gifts, and then hopefully I'll be all done before we have to head back to the tree." Bluestreak paused next to the sofa and bent to brush a quick kiss to Mirage's cheek. "Thanks, Raj. You're the best."

"You are, Blue," Mirage replied and rose. While Bluestreak busied himself painting, Mirage could assist him by continuing to wrap gifts. He would need to think on what _he_ could gift Devcon as well, as Bluestreak wasn't the only mech to miscount.


End file.
